Infection
by LexraHeart
Summary: ONEXSHOT For a contest. Please read and review. Lina a lost spartan who got injured helps Master Chief out throughout his quest on Halo. But when it comes to escape the Autum before Halo blows up trouble occurs. Teen because of semi-violence


Infection

_**Infection**_

_**(DISCLAIMER**__**- **__**Master Chief**__**: Lexraheart does not own Bungie, Halo or Microsoft. If she did she would be swimming in her pool of money and not writing fanfics.**_

_**Me:**__** Gee thanks…Jon-A-THAN!)**_

Green light sped towards Lina, she quickly dodged but another hit her where she moved. Her shields dropped. And then...a loud audible gasp surrounded the room as the blonde fell to her knees. They were almost to elevator. In fact Lina could see it. Thousands and thousands of words irrupted into her mind as she felt a sharp pain around her abdomen and stomach.

John readied his shotgun and shot off the head of a nearby grunt. He slowly made his way towards the elevator as he heard the strangled cry from Lina. The taller Spartan ignored his training and ran back towards Lina. A flood warrior had followed them and when Lina's shields were down, it had impaled two if it's tentacles into her armor piecing her stomach and very close to her heart.

Chief quickly kicked the flood warrior and stepped on the parasite that was located around the used to be elites chest. Lina screamed as the tentacles broke and fell sideways onto the hard floor.  
"Covenant!" She yelled with all her might. John ignored her and crouched down next to her.  
"No...fight...I'll be alright" At that she lost consciousness.

The chief made haste and quickly dispersed the covenant on the elevator. He picked Lina up and waited for the elevator to take them up. He set her in the passenger seat of the 'hog and floored it.

It was the Chief versus time versus time again. He had to hurry towards Foe Hammer's location point and hurry to save his Spartan sister. When they reached Foe Hammer's checkpoint he continued on following his instinct.

"Stop, STOP we need to meet foe hammer here!" But then she crashed.  
"Foe hammer, FOEHAMMER!!"  
"We've lost her..."  
"I'm checking for any aircraft...I found one! There's a lone long star. Floor it Chief!" Chief did what he was told and floored it, barely making the huge jump. Lina made a soft groan as Chief picked her up and ran towards the ship. The tentacles were still inside of Lina's wounds and were bleeding profusely.

He set her down and ran to start the engines. Cortana said something but he didn't hear it. The plane was on autopilot. He went to care for Lina.

"Lin, Lina...wake up...please" Lina's eyes slowly opened her vision blurred.  
"Hel...met" Chief removed her helmet, blood was caked to her lips, she was internally bleeding.

"It...Was…pleasure...john...thank..." Her voice was getting quieter and quieter.  
"Flood...infection...me...kill...now" Chief shook his head not wanting to be the one who had to do this.. She screamed as a bulge irrupted from her abdomen...the armor was in the way.

"MJ...OL...NIR...pain" Her words where slurring. Chief removed the armor, she was in her black jump suit, a bulge was quite clearly visible around her abdomen. Chief immediately knew what it was. An infection form.

"No...I can't"

"You will...please..." Tears tracked their way down her cheeks.

"Chief, if she gets infected...it causes a threat towards Earth"

"Cortana shut UP for once!" John yelled. Lina's body lurched as she screamed again.  
"Jonathan please!" John froze, he hadn't been called Jonathan in years. He nodded as he held her closer. Lina gave a last shudder and murmured something into his ear. A couple tears tracked down his face, over a scar. Lina gave her last breath as her body went limp, as she gave in to the flood, as she died. Chief quickly snapped her neck and set her down. He stood up and aimed his shotgun at her abdomen and pulled the trigger. He closed his eyes and went to find a blanket, he didn't want to see her abdomen, he didn't want to see her dead. He covered her and sat down in the pilot seat.

"Chief, I'm sorry, you had to do it, and there was no other way." There was silence.  
"We're safe, it's finally over"  
"No, we've just got started" Chief replied taking off his helmet.  
"What, did Lina say to you?"  
"Jonathan I love you and I always will, please take care of Earth. Keep her safe, I'll say hi to the others for you"

_**(**__**Lexraheart:**__** Well this was a contest me and my friends were holding. The topic was fit one of your RP characters in an actual part of the respective game they're in and make it fit and work.)**_


End file.
